Sonic Gags
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: A collection of sonic comics from all over the web and few gags here and there from me, myself, and Kirbys. Gag 3: The Priest gets four seperate visitors... and three of them seem to think bubbles are a bad thing... Enjoy
1. In My Pants

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAA!

Flamer: Drag... what the _hell_ are u laughing about?

**_snicker snicker_** I justthought upthe funniest Sonic gag in the WORLD! I have to share it.

Flamer: I bet it's not funny.

I'll let them **_points to u_** judge that.

**_Warning:_** crude humor and a queer-sounding Shadow the Hedgehog...

* * *

Sonic was peacefully catching some Z's under a tree in the park... when suddenly something red landed on his stomach.

"Hey Sonic in my pants!" Knuckles _giggled._

Sonic growled, looking up at Knuckles, who was now grinning madly down at him. "What the hell do you want, Knuckles... and why did you say 'in my pants'?"

Knuckles mad a confused expression. "What in my pants? You don't know in my pants?"

Sonic shook his head, starting to be weirded out.

Knuckles giggled once again as he let Sonic sit up. "Today's 'In my pants day' in my pants. Today, you have to say 'in my pants' after every sentence or anyone in the area has the right to mob you in my pants."

Sonic sweatdropped. _that sounded SO wrong_ "Errr... okay..."

Knuckles growled, cracking his namesakes. Sonic yelped.

"I-i mean... eeerrr... in my pants! Eheheheee... in my pants." He chuckles nervously.

Knuckles giggled one more time and stood up, looking as giddy as Amy, which was starting to seriouslyscare the blue blur. "Good in my pants! Want to go in a picnic in my pants!"(**_snicker_**)

Sonic sweatdropped, the sentence sounding so... ugh! "Yeah sure... oh! In my pants."

"Yay in my pants! Let's go in my pants!" Knuckles laughed as he dragged the poor hedgehog to the picnic site.

* * *

Around a picnic table was Tails, Amy, Rouge, and Sonic. Shadows was by himself away from the group. He saw a stick. Knuckles stood up, smiling.

"Who wants ice cream in my pants!" He asked.

Amy, Tails, and Rouge jumped up, smiling. "I do in my pants!"

Sonic turned a slight shade of green in disgust. _That's so WRONG!_

Shadows chuckled and picked up the stick. "I found a stick in my pants..." (**_Snickers uncontrollably_**)

"What flavor do you guys want in my pants?" Knuckles asked.

"I want chocolate in pants!" Tails giggled.

"But I want strawberry in my pants!" Amy whined.

"But vanilla is **so** much better in my pants." Rouge purred.

Shadow giggled as he picked up the stick and made it fly. "I'm playing with the stick in my pants." (Flamer: **_is cracking up_**)

Sonic growled and stood on the picnic table. "**_THIS IS SO WRONG!_**" He screamed.

Suddenly, everyone was growling and snarling at him. Tails pointed dramatically at the blue Hedgehog.

"He didn't say 'in my pants' in my pants!" He stated.

"Let's beat him up in my pants!" Amy hissed.

Sonic yelled like a little girl as the mob chased him throughout the park. Meanwhile, Shadow was sobbing. "I broke the stick in my pants..."

* * *

Flamer: **_trying hard not to laugh_**

go ahead. Laugh to death.

Flamer: **_laughs and scream and yells in laughter so much, he dies_** X.x

**_sweatdrops_** okay... i didn't mean for real...anyway, this is the start of a serious of Sonic comics that I will be posting when I find funny fan comics or when I think upfunny gag stories such as these. **_snicker_** Review please


	2. Sonic the Farmer

I feel SO loved! 12 reviews for my gag. I must be funny.

Flamer: **_rolls eyes_** yeah right! They just gave pity on u.

Oh yeah? Then why did u laugh to death on the last one?

Flamer: _**pouts and huffs, looking away**_

**_chuckles_** anyway, here's the next one. It's called Sonic the Farmer. Tehehehehe...

* * *

One day, Sonic wanted to be a farmer... don't ask. So he went to the stare to by some farmer stuff... once again... no comment... 

"Excuse me, sir," he started, "but I would like a few things."

"Of, course sunny," the store keeper chuckled, having a country accent... and looking _suspiciously_ like a certain black hedgehog.

"Can I have a dog?"

"Sure, sunny, but if ya wanna be a farmer, ya have ta know that we call 'em 'weiners' sometimes." The keeper said, handing him the dog.

"Okay. Can I have a chicken?"

"Okay-dokey! But ya'll should know it's also called a 'pull-it'." the keeper chuckled, handing Sonic a caged chicken.

"Thanks. Also, can I have a donkey?"

"Sure things. But, we farmers often call 'em asses. And another thing," the keeper said before Sonic started to leave with his animals, "If your donkey suddenly stops while you're on your way, just rub its belly and I'll sure ta go back on its way."

Sonic sweatdropped at the weird keeper's accent and walked off with a startled goodbye.

Making his way to his newly built farmhouse, the donkey suddenly stopped moving! Hmmm... what to do, what to do? Sonic already had his hands full with the dog and chicken cage.

Luckily, good ol' Knuckles came passing by, Sonic rushed up to him, animals in hand.

"Knuckles, can you hold my weiner and pull it while I rub my ass?"

Thus, Knuckles was weirded out...

* * *

All Kirbys(check my bio to see them all): **_laughing their non-existing asses off_**

Tehehehe. That went well. Review please! Me would be so happy!


	3. Bubbles

Have any of u heard the one about the bubbles?

Flamer: u mean the ones that u put in the tub?

Okay! Good. So u haven't heard about that one with the bubbles! That's good; I can write about that one! Teheheheheheheeeeeeeeeeeee!

Flamer: Okay, ur scaring me. On with the gag. Warning, it might be short, but it's to the point.

**_Giggles madly_** Teheheheheheheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!HE!

Flamer: warning for a gay Tails joke. Those who think Tails is the innocent fox puffball that SEGA wants him to be... might not want to read this.**_ muffles a snickers_**

* * *

One day, there was this priest! And he was cleaning all around the church... like priest are suppose to do! Well, he had a visitor today... and his name was Sonic. Go figure! 

The priest looked at the hedgehog weirdly. "My boy. I only get visitors when they have committed a dire sin!"

Sonic looked down at the ground with shaaaaaaaame! SHAME! "Well, Priest... I have..."

"Well, I'll be taken! What sin could you have possibly done! You of _all_ people!" He gasped.

"Well... I had bubbles in the bathtub..." He said with a chocked back sob.

The Priest looked at him in disbelief... what was wrong with having bubbles in the bathtub? Bubble are FUN! But, like the good priest he was, he forgave the 'confused' hedgehog and he dashed out with a guiltless heart. YAY!

As the Priest went on with his cleaning and his praying, he had yet ANOTHER visitor. Wow... This time it was the cute and innocent Tails... _COUGHGAYCOUGH_...

The Priest turned around and gasped. "Why, Tails! I thought I'd never have to see you in here. You're the most pure(tainted), innocent(corrupted), nice(evil) fox I know."

Tails sobbed in pure guilt. "I guessyou don't know me very well, Priest... foryou see.. I've committed a very dire sin." He whimpered.

"Well, tell me, Tails. You can tell me anything."

"I had... BUBBLES IN THE BATHTUB! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" And the fox started to bawl on the floor.

The Priest sweatdropped... what was wrong with this bubbles in the bathtub thing? He knew he had bubbles in HIS bathtub sometimes and it was no sin... BUT like the good priest he was, he forgave Tails the little fox went back to his normal(**_shakes head_**) lifestyle with not guilt in his heart.

Now, the Priest went on with his rituals and offerings... when a young pink hedgehog came up to him. He tilted his head at her. She looked nice enough.

"What have you done, dear child, that makes you come here?" He asked.

She was in tears. Wiping one away she whispered. "I had... bubbles in the bathtub..."

What was up with this GODDAMNED BUBBLES! WHAT'S WRONG WITH BUBBLES! With the patience of the saint he was, the priest resisted the urge the tell her that bubbles were okay and just forgave her. The pink hedgehog bowed gratefully and walked out. It was then that the Priest recognized the pink hedgehog to be Amy rose, another innocent(psyche!)

Now, by now the priest was confused and a bit upset... in his confusion that is. He was upset by the fact that he had to forgive three people who did something as **innocent** and **silly** as having _bubbles in the bathtub_... the priest just shook his head went on with his Priest duties.

Now, there was yet ANOTHER visitor coming to the Priest... she had blue hair and blue eyes. With his irritated mood, he went on and took a guess at what the girls sin was.

"Let me guess... you had bubbles in the bathtub?" He murmured.

"I'm Bubbles!" She smiled.

Then all... became clean... MUHAHAHA!

* * *

tehehehehehehe, get it?

Flamer: **_laughing his ass off_** I get it! I get it! That whore! HAHAHA!

Taffy: I don't get it...

Flamer: That's because ur too innocent!

**_Snickers_** leave Taffy Kirby alone, Flamer. Enjoy the gag, hope u did. I'll try and update faster next time.


End file.
